The Alphamon Cronicles : Digimon adventure 1
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Well yeah new digimon storyline. I threw most of the traditional storyline out the window. This will be short I have to do all the seasons so wait until The alphamon cronicles : TAmers wait that one will probably be the longest
1. Digimon origins

Chapter 1

Digimon origins

God made man yes but there was a flaw even He didn't forsee. The dreams of the humans formed a new world. Some ran to this world hoping they'd be safe and they changed and became soomething new they began to call themselves digimon.

THey were two seperate tribes light and dark each wanting a leader. God graced the light side with a large golden digiegg. Now the early digimon were just humans with power. The evil digimon realied on Lucifer to make a dark king Black Alphamon. Black Alphamon began slaughtering digimon making the young cry. Evil digimon became Myotismon and such. Cry as they did soon there golden egg hatched into Golden Alphamon or so they say.

She silenced Black Alphamon in a seal in a sacred tree. Golden Alphamon in turn seperated Earth from the Digital World. Golden Alphamon was said to have been the mother of the Royal knights and not just Alphamon himself. Golden Alphamon was also said to really have once been human as she left toward the heavens she vowed to return...and that's where our story begins...

Tai was an awsome kid but he had his flaws his sister Kari had gotten seperated from the rest of the family and well the bullies weren't being so nice to Tai... "You give me your lunch money runt." Yelled Tom a thug head of a gang of well idiots. They are strong but idiots. A girl came running out yelling " Tom you and your thugs have done enough go home."

"Oh boys if it isn't little T.J. Run home Squirt before your poor fool of a mom misses ya or do we have to beat it out of you like we did your brother Ash." Said Tom. BY now T.J. had had enough she jumped up and began pounding on Tom. Tom spit out a tooth. Tom's nose was also bleeding. Tai watched in awe as the guys he feared the most ran away and now this girl was coming toward him he thought she was the most wonderful girl. Strong, smart, strong, beautiful and did I mention strong. "Thanks I'm Tai." Said Tai. "I'm T.J. my closest friends used to call me T.J.mon it's a joke and a long story." She said.

They began walking Tai explained he couldn't find his sister he showed her a picture. "Tai really that's her okay follow me she's at my place she was playing with my brother." Said T.J. So T.J. led Tai to her place. Her mom came out. "So T.J. You got yourself a boyfriend?" Asked her mom laughing. "Don't even joke about that honey." Said her dad "What he's a boy and he's obviously a friend." Said her mom.

"Kari!" yelled Tai Kari looked up and blew her whistle and came over to Tai. Tai and Kari went home. While Tai and Kari had there adventure with the digiegg. T.J. had her own problems. She was in the digital world with Gennai. "Gennai please tell me how I can save the others." Begged T.J. "T.J. You and the others failed new digidestined shall be brought in. The fact that you survived when the others did not is a mystery to me no human could have survived that blast from Apocalymon." Said Gennai.

(I'm sorry chapter one is short but it's just to introduce you to the setting and get you into this new digital world and break away from the story you thought you knew. As for those who do care and know me I am much better well somewhat there is still a long way to go.)


	2. One Day at Digi Camp

Chapter 2

One day at Digicamp

Before hey digimon brainwashes us digi fans again lets continue our story. Shall we? Ok Tai hasn't seen good old T.J. in three years but he remembers her stupid song always. Okay so like the first episode the gang is hiking. Tai hears a strange sound a guitar and a familar voice.Singing:

_Sleep little one sleep by the stars of the morning sun_

_Sleep little one sleep for our day is done..._

Tai ran toward a tree and yelled "T.J. get down here." T.J. looked down recognizing that hair style knew it was Tai. She jumped down landing on her feet. "How in the heck do you do this stuff?" asked Tai. "Practice and unlike you Tai I eat my vegetables." Said T.J. laughing causing the others to laugh. Okay so they all began hiking together.

Matt took out his harmonica and T.J. grabbed her guitar and boy are we in for it:

_We travel down the road with a shining light_

_Fighting our way with digital might_

_Friends together_

_Digimon forever_

_Alphamon grant us a wish _

_Make us some yummy fish_

_in this backwards digi place_

_keep a smaile on your face_

_La la la la la lala la _

_We travel down the road with a shining light_

_Fighting our way with digital might_

_Friends together_

_Digimon forever_

See anyone can write a digimon theme it takes no talent what so wever. Moving on. "Guys follow me there is something really cool over here." Said T.J. Pointing "Besides Naruto picking his nose and wiping it on Kiba?" Asked Matt. "No not that and besides no crossing the realm planes." Said T.J.

Okay so up come the digivices and well that digiwarp scene. Kuwagamon flies overhead grabbing T.J. As T.J. Wrestles to get free the others meet their digimon for the first time. The others face one Kuwagamon and at his defeat the other drops T.J. off the cliff behind them. They were helpless to save her their digimon were to weak.

Tai fell to his knees and began tocry aloud. I mean really cry she was his best friend. and he sort of had a crush on her...


End file.
